User blog:Mister Loki/Team Fortress 2 Level Pack Concept
Hello everyone i am Xsizter and this is my pack concept of a LEGO Dimensions Team Fortress 2 Level Pack. Now for those that don't know what Team Fortress 2 is, it is a FPS MMO by the Valve Corporation published in 2007 and still running to this day. Soo since Portal got into the game that means any game from Valve could appear in LEGO Dimensions and that's why i made this pack concept. The Pack Includes: *Engineer **Can Character Change Into ***Scout ***Heavy ***Demoman ***Soldier ***Medic ***Sniper ***Spy ***Pyro *Sentry Turret **Can Be Rebuilt Into ***Sentry Walker ***Sentry Squid *Dispenser **Can Be Rebuilt Into ***Bomb Dispenser ***Water Dispenser Now you might ask what abillities do you get with this pack? *Fix (Engineer) *Silver LEGO Blow Up (Demoman, Bomb Dispenser) *Gold LEGO Blow Up (Heavy, Pyro) *Target Objects (Scout, Soldier, Sniper) *Invincibility (Spy) *Put out LEGO Fires (Water Dispenser) *Double Jump (Scout, Soldier, Demoman) *Underwater Dive (Sentry Squid) This will be the description of the Level Pack: Rookie it is up to you to stop all these machines from taking over 2Fort, Dustbowl, Sawmill, Coldfront and Well. Build your way through the hoards of robots, solve puzzles and be the Mann vs. Machine champion! *Citizen in Peril is Miss Pauling *Minikits are Inteligence Here are some lines the cast of TF2 might say: Engineer "Cowboy up!" *Engineer's First Line when entering the game. "Giddy up!" *Engineer's Second Line when entering the game. "Move 'em out!" *Engineer's Third Line when entering the game. "Take it like a man, shorty." *Engineer when collecting a collectable. "Whoooowee! Makin' bacon!" *Engineer's First Line while in combat. "How'd that plan turn out for ya, dummy?" *Engineer's Second Line while in combat. "That's what ya get!" *Engineer's Third Line while in combat. "I built that." *Engineer's line while riding the Sentry Turret "Another satisfied customer!" *Engineer's First Line while leaving the game. "Gotcha!" *Engineer's Second Line while leaving the game. "I'm done playin' games with you, boy." *Engineer's Third Line while leaving the game. "You're alright Doc." *Engineer's interaction to The Doctor, Doc Brown, Peter Venkman or Abby Yates. "We only got two speeds: Fast and Faster!" *Engineer's interaction to Sonic the Hedgehog "Grab some steel boys, they're comin'!" *Engineer's interaction to the Cyberman Scout "All right, I feel good." *Scout's First Line when entering the game. "Ya got anything smart to say now?" *Scout's Second Line when entering the game. "You morons are about to catch a real beatin'." *Scout's Third Line when entering the game. "Sweet!" *Scout when collecting a collectable. "You got owned!" *Scout's First Line while in combat. "You knuckleheads ain't even worth the effort." *Scout's Second Line while in combat. "Not so tough now are ya? Are ya?!" *Scout's Third Line while in combat. "This sucks on ice!" *Scout's First Line while leaving the game. "This sucks!" *Scout's Second Line while leaving the game. "No seriously, you all suck!" *Scout's Third Line while leaving the game. Heavy "I am amused by entire eety-beety-teeny team!" *Heavy's First Line when entering the game. "Here I come!" *Heavy's Second Line when entering the game. "Run, cowards!" *Heavy's Third Line when entering the game. "Very good, very VERY good!" *Heavy's First line when collecting a collectable. "Ya-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta ya-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta do-de-da-va-da-da-dada! Kaboom-Kaboom!" *Heavy's First Line while in combat. "Who send all these babies to fight!?" *Heavy's Second Line while in combat. "What sick man sends babies to fight me?" *Heavy's Third Line while in combat. "Aww, but Heavy was just getting started!" *Heavy's First Line while leaving the game. "Whew. I'm getting too old and giant for this." *Heavy's Second Line while leaving the game. "You, yes, you! You are dead!" *Heavy's Third Line while leaving the game. "Robots! I will break you!" *Heavy's interaction the the Cyberman Demoman "Freeeedooooom!" *Demoman's First Line when entering the game. "Come on!" *Demoman's Second Line when entering the game. "Hae at 'em, lads!" *Demoman's Third Line when entering the game. "Ah, that's the stuff!" *Demoman when collecting a collectable. "Don't fret, boyo. I'll be gentle!" *Demonan's First Line while in combat. "You're all bloody dead!" *Demonan's Second Line while in combat. "Let that be a bloody lesson to yeh!" *Demonan's Third Line while in combat. "Did we win or lose that last one? Eh either way, it deserves a drink!" *Demoman's First Line while leaving the game. "Oh, we won? Heh heh, I dinnae know we were playing anybody!" *Demoman's Second Line while leaving the game. "Hah, barely broke a sweat!" *Demoman's Third Line while leaving the game. Soldier "Charge!" *Soldier's First Line when entering the game. "Last one alive, lock the door!" *Soldier's Second Line when entering the game. "Attack!" *Soldier's Third Line when entering the game. I got three words for you: U, S, A!" *Soldier when collecting a collectable. "Take your lumps like a man, Private Twinkletoes." *Demonan's First Line while in combat. "Time to inform your next of kin!" *Demonan's Second Line while in combat. "This is my world. You are not welcome in my world." *Demonan's Third Line while in combat. "All gave some! They gave a lot! We didn't give an inch!" *Demoman's First Line while leaving the game. "Son, I am proud of you!" *Demoman's Second Line while leaving the game. "U, S, A!" *Demoman's Third Line while leaving the game. "I am the prettiest unicorn!" *Soldier's interaction to Unikitty Medic "Raus, Raus!" *Medic's First Line when entering the game. Hyaaaa!" *Medic's Second Line when entering the game. "Forward!" *Medic's Third Line when entering the game. "Perfect!" *Medic when collecting a collectable. "Eins, zwei, drei... Ugh, I do not think ve brought enough body bags." *Medic's First Line while in combat. "Oops! Zat was not medicine!" *Medic's Second Line while in combat. "Haha! Vat a bloodbath!" *Medic's Third Line while in combat. "Uhh. Uh-oh. Alright, zhis is actually really bad." *Medic's First Line while leaving the game. "Vhat is happening?!" *Medic's Second Line while leaving the game. "Zhe horror! Zhe horror!" *Medic's Third Line while leaving the game. Sniper "Let's have a go at it." *Sniper's First Line when entering the game. "Get to it!" *Sniper's Second Line when entering the game. "Yaaaagh!" *Sniper's Third Line when entering the game. "That one's for me, boys!" *Sniper when collecting a collectable. "You're all a bunch of no-hopers!" *Sniper's First Line while in combat. "I'm gunnin' for ya, you mongrels!" *Sniper's Second Line while in combat. "I'm gonna turn ya into colored rain!" *Sniper's Third Line while in combat. "Ah, I'm sorry, mate.." *Sniper's First Line while leaving the game. "Now that was a proper bloody rootin'!" *Sniper's Second Line while leaving the game. "Good to see that one done!" *Sniper's Third Line while leaving the game. Spy "Gentlemen?" *Spy's First Line when entering the game. "Shall we?" *Spy's Second Line when entering the game. "After you." *Spy's Third Line when entering the game. "For someone else, that might have been a challenge!" *Spy when collecting a collectable. "You got blood on my suit." *Spy's First Line while in combat. "With my apologies." *Spy's Second Line while in combat. "Oh dear, I've made quite a mess." *Spy's Third Line while in combat. "Victory is ours!" *Spy's First Line while leaving the game. "The match is ours!" *Spy's Second Line while leaving the game. "Success!" *Spy's Third Line while leaving the game. Pyro "Mmmmmmmrrrrrrrpppghhh!" *Pyro's First Line when entering the game. "Hudda hudda huuh!" *Pyro's Second Line when entering the game. "*Happy laugh*" *Pyro when collecting a collectable. "Murr hurr mphuphurrur, hurr mph phrr." *Pyro's First Line while in combat. "Mrghfrr!" *Pyro's First Line while leaving the game. Category:Blog posts